


¿Las casas dan miedo?

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Terror, miedo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: Mycroft pierde su mochila escolar en una casa de aspecto tétrico, envalentonado, entra a recogerla pero jamás pensó de que iba a pasar tanto miedo. ¡¡Feliz Halloween jóvenes!!





	¿Las casas dan miedo?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hatsherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/gifts).



Mycroft miro la estructura frente a él y tragó saliva. 

El viento sacudía los árboles con fuerza y la única farola de alrededor parpadeaba con una luz tenue, dándole a la casa frente a él un aspecto aún más tenebroso. Era de piedra y solo tenía dos plantas pero estaba agrietada y repleta de musgo de color oscuro.

Las tres ventanas que había en la parte frontal estaban tapiadas con tablones de madera y la única que no, se encontraba rota. Miró a un lado de la calle y apretó los puños. Aún se escuchaban las carcajadas de sus compañeros de clase que en un atisbo de inteligencia habían decidido quitarle la mochila y tirarla contra una de las ventanas, rompiéndola y dejándola dentro de la casa. 

Y no es que quisiera recuperarla porque tenía dentro material de estudio, sino porque también tenía las llaves de casa, el móvil y un libro de la biblioteca que tenía que devolver. Se balanceó en el sitio y sacudió los brazos en un intento de darse valor.

Cuando la luz de la farola se apagó, dio un salto hacia atrás.

—Vamos Mycroft —se dijo —. Eres un hombre de ciencias, por Dios. No le temes a esto.

Tomó aire y con decisión atravesó la cancela que daba al jardín delantero. Esta chirrió cuando lo hizo pero agradeció que la farola se hubiese encendido de nuevo, si no, hubiese salido corriendo.  

El jardín estaba descuidado, lleno de matojos y plantas altas. Escuchó algo escarbar y moverse y rezó porque solo fuese una imaginación suya. El corazón parecía estar a punto de salírsele del pecho y tenía la garganta seca.

La puerta tenía la pintura negra desconchada y el pequeño cristal en forma de rombo estaba roto. Se puso de puntillas para mirar dentro pero estaba oscuro y no distinguió nada.

Esperanzado llamó a la puerta. Quizás había alguien quien pudiera darle la mochila y de paso robarle todo el dinero que tenía encima. Cuando sus nudillos golpearon la puerta por segunda vez esta se abrió lentamente.

Mycroft se quedó con la mano en el aire mirando al interior. Olía a polvo, humedad y a heces de animales. El aire era más frío dentro y enseguida su respiración se tornó blanca. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo, no lo iba a negar, pero era un adolescente y no tenía que tener miedo de los fantasmas.

Entró al interior y miró a los lados. A la derecha estaba la cocina que era de donde provenían todos esos olores, apenas se veía algo pero por las sombras pudo adivinar que estaba llena de cosas. Muebles, ropa, etc.

A la izquierda había un salón, los muebles estaban tapados con sábanas que estaban llenas de pelusas y telas de araña. 

Los latidos de su corazón habían subido hasta sus oídos y podía sentir la sangre agolparse en sus sienes. Aunque probablemente no sería así, sería el miedo. 

—Arriba —susurró, y sintió el corazón encogérsele al oírse así mismo.

La escalera no tenía moqueta y pudo oír cada escalón crujir a su paso. Un susurro, que podía jurar que era su nombre, sonó por detrás. Se agarró con fuerza al pasamano y se giró un poco. La puerta se cerró de golpe y las ventanas tintinearon. Pálido y apunto de gritar terminó de subir los escalones y corrió a la habitación de la izquierda.

Allí había un colchón en el suelo con unas mantas, un hornillo de butano en un rincón, restos de comida envuelta y en el centro, tirado en el suelo y roto una lámpara de gas. Al lado su mochila.

Allí vivía alguien. Un indigente o quien fuera que se iba a cabrear si le encontraba en la habitación. Cogió la mochila y le paso la mano para limpiar los cristales. Tenía los dedos de los pies apretados y el vello de la nuca erizado.

 —¡Ah! —murmuró en voz baja.

Se había pinchado con uno de los cristales y le había salido un poco de sangre. Se metió el dedo en la boca y lo presionó contra su lengua. 

Escuchó pasos por la planta inferior. Aguantó el aire intentando identificarlos pero los pasos cesaron. Se echó la mochila al hombro y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Una sombra lo esperaba al final de las escaleras.

Sintió la necesidad de pedir socorro a gritos y suplicar por su vida. Pero tenía la garganta seca y los labios le temblaban. La sombra avanzó hacia él, haciendo crujir el primer escalón de las escaleras.

Apretó el bajo de su jersey con fuerza y corrió a la otra habitación que estaba completamente a oscuras. Allí vio una puerta y pensando que sería el armario, entró dentro.

Se sentó en el suelo y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, pero lo realmente escalofriante fue cuando una voz grave resonó por la estancia.

“¿Dónde estás…?”

Tapó sus oídos fuertemente y se mordió el labio inferior repetidas veces mientras intentaba evocar recuerdos coherentes. Aquello no era un espectro. No podía serlo, ¿no? Esas cosas solo existían en el cine y en el libro “Cuento de Navidad” que le hicieron leer en primaria.

“Sé que estás ahí. ¡SAL!”

La voz resonó en la habitación y Mycroft pensó que estaba a punto de desmayarse del miedo que estaba pasando. Con una mano tanteó el suelo pero al tocar algo húmedo su sangre se heló. ¿Y si aquel que hablaba era un asesino en serie y en ese armario metía a sus víctimas?

La puerta se abrió de golpe y a lo único que pudo atinar es a gritar con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones pudieron darle.

—NO. NO ME HAGAS DAÑO. NO —exclamó mientras una luz le iluminaba la cara.

Una mano se apoyó en el hombro y Mycroft se calló al instante. Ya está. Ese era su final. No había vuelta atrás.

La voz del espectro sonó a su lado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en voz baja.

Mycroft aguantó el aire y ladeó la cabeza. ¿Aquello era normal? ¿Le estaban preguntando acerca de su bienestar? Quizás quería saber si estaba bien antes de que se le comieran.

—Tío respira, que no te voy a hacer daño.

La voz habló de nuevo y la luz que le apuntaba a su cara desapareció. Abrió los ojos y volvió a coger una bocanada de aire. Ladeó un poco la cabeza para ver donde estaba mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz. Era un baño pequeño y aquello que húmedo que había tocado era agua que había esparcida por el suelo.

—¿Qué haces en mi casa? 

Mycroft volvió la cabeza hacia el chico. Entornó los ojos intentando para enfocarlo. Notaba la sangre seca en sus labios, probablemente se los había mordido tan fuerte que se había hecho cortes.

—Yo... —murmuró.

Tenía la garganta seca y aún sentía los latidos de su corazón rápido. El chico se separó de él unos pasos y por fin pudo verlo mejor. Era alto, moreno y de complexión delgada. Iba vestido con unos vaqueros y una sudadera gris. Parecían limpias.

—¿Tú casa? —preguntó Mycroft con un hilo de voz.

—Sí. Mi casa. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado? ¿Vienes a robarme?

Mycroft apoyó la mano izquierda en el marco de la puerta y se fue levantando poco a poco.

—Yo vine a por… —dijo alzando su mochila —. Estaba en la otra habitación.

La expresión del chico cambió del enfado a la preocupación.

—¿Y qué hacía tú…? —pero antes de acabar la frase salió corriendo de la habitación.

Mycroft, por miedo a que la oscuridad volviera a consumirle, le siguió.

En la otra habitación, el chico examinaba con la linterna la lámpara y la ventana que ahora estaban rotas.  Se volvió hacia Mycroft y alzó la linterna, dándole la luz directamente en los ojos.

—¿Por qué cojones has tirado la mochila a mi casa? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué querías fumarte un porro sin que nadie se diera cuenta? ¿O drogarte? Con lo pijito que eres seguro que te gusta meterte cocaína. ¡Y has roto la ventana y la lámpara! ¿Sabes cuanta chatarra tuve que recoger para poder comprármela? ¡Eres, eres….! —dijo dando un paso hacia él.

Mycroft, creyendo que le iba a pegar o algo peor, le tiró la mochila.

—En el bolsillo de delante está mi cartera —se apresuró a decir —. Tengo dinero, cógelo. Y el móvil si quieres. No me importa, pero no me hagas daño.

El chico, que había cogido la mochila al vuelo, ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Qué…? —dijo mirándole —. Imbécil…

Dejo caer la mochila al suelo y se cruzó de brazos.

—No voy a robarte, pero joder, podrías haber gastado más cuidado. ¿Me explicas por qué coño has tirado la mochila por la ventana? ¿A santo de qué? ¿Te has peleado con tu novio? —dijo en tono burlón.

—Yo no fui —se intentó defender Mycroft —. Cuando he salido del instituto esta tarde, me la han quitado y he visto como la tiraban aquí. Soy bastante asustón, ¿vale? —confesó completamente avergonzado —. Nunca la habría tirado.

El chico tomó aire y se pasó una mano por el pelo, echándoselo hacia atrás.

—Me llamo Greg —le dijo —. ¿Y tú?

—Mycroft —se presentó.

Greg extendió su mano, y por no ser maleducado, Mycroft la aceptó. Greg la apretó con firmeza, pero la soltó rápidamente y se puso a recoger los cristales del suelo. Mycroft lo observó en silencio, ya no sentía miedo sino una curiosidad enorme.

—Entonces… ¿Vives aquí? —preguntó.

—Es mi casa, claro que vivo aquí —respondió Greg sacudiendo las manos por la reciente ventana rota.

—Pues… No lo parece —se atrevió a decir mirando hacia los lados.

—Ya si bueno. Era la casa de mis abuelos, murieron hace veinte años. Ahora es mía —aclaró.

—Uh… ¿Y trabajas en la chatarra? ¿No deberías de estar estudiando?

—Resulta que no tengo tu dinero, y la academia de policía es cara.

Mycroft se sonrojó ligeramente y ladeó la cabeza. Greg terminó de romper el cristal roto de la ventana y cogió una bolsa de basura que había en uno de sus bolsillos. Mycroft se balanceó sobre sus pies y tragó saliva.

—Yo vivo en una buena casa —le dijo.

Greg se volvió y enarcó una ceja.

—No eres muy bueno dando ánimos, Mickey —le dijo molesto.

—No… O sea. Quiero decir. Tengo una habitación libre, y…

—¿Estás ofreciendo a un desconocido vivir en tu casa? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

Mycroft le miró durante un rato en silencio y se apretó las manos.

—Ha sido una estupidez, ¿verdad? —murmuró.

—Un poco —dijo Greg y le sonrió —. Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero no.

Mycroft asintió con lentitud. Se agachó a recoger su mochila del suelo, donde la había dejado Greg, y abrió el bolsillo y de allí sacó las veinte libras que tenía.

—Toma —le dijo extendiéndole la mano con el dinero.

—No lo quiero —se apresuró a decir Greg dando un paso hacia atrás.

—He roto tu lámpara, lo mínimo es que te lo pague.

—Pero no has sido tú —se quejó Greg.

—Ha sido mi culpa, si hubiese salido antes de clase nadie me habría quitado la mochila. Además necesita tener esta luz. Juraría que he escuchado mi nombre mientras subía las escaleras.

Greg ladeó la cabeza.

—Eso sí que da miedo —murmuró.

Mycroft aguantó el aire unos segundos y le dejó el dinero sobre el colchón..

—Gracias. Por no matarme y eso —dijo echándose la mochila al hombro —. Que no es que me fueras a matar, pero a oscuras y gritándome. Ya sabes.

Greg rio y miró a otro lado.

—Gracias a ti. Puedes venir siempre que quieras.

Mycroft asintió con la cabeza, bajó las escaleras y salió apresuradamente. Una vez fuera, miró hacia la ventana. Greg estaba asomado allí y le sonrió, pero un segundo después ya no estaba.

Dio un paso hacia atrás asustado. ¿Aquello no había sido real? ¿Greg había sido…? Un fuerte ruido le paralizó. Escuchó la madera crujir y casi podía jurar que la casa se tambaleaba. Greg salió apresuradamente del lugar y le sonrió.

—¡Toma! —le dijo y le tendió un paquete de patatas fritas —. Gracias. Me compraré una lámpara mejor. Te lo juro.

Mycroft, que estaba pálido como el papel y detrás de la farola, le miraba asustado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Greg ladeando la cabeza.

Mycroft se recompuso un poco y tosió.

—Gracias —le dijo aceptando la bolsa —. Eh… Podría venir mañana. Cuando sea de día. Y te ayudo para las oposiciones de policía. Conozco técnicas nemotécnicas que te podrían ayudar.

Greg sonrió.

—¿Vamos mejor a la Biblioteca? Creo que mi casa te da miedo.

—¡No es verdad! —dijo Mycroft sonrojándose, la voz le salió aguda y Greg sonrió —. Gracias —murmuró agachando la cabeza.

—Hasta mañana a las cinco, pelirrojo —se despidió antes de volver a meterse dentro.

Mycroft suspiró, cogió su bici y salió de aquel barrio a toda prisa. Mañana iría a la Biblioteca, pero iría acompañado de su padre. Quería que alguien fuera si era de verdad o no. Era la noche de los espíritus, ¿no? Podía equivocarse.

 


End file.
